You say it best, When you say nothing at all
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: A Freakshow and Lydia songfic


Authors note: I got the idea for this songfic from a online forum for Freakshow/Lydia shippers, and the discussion came about Lydia not talking and someone suggested Freakshow could sing this to her, well, truth be told, I think that's a great idea! So, without further ado, I present to you the latest edition to the Freakshow/Lydia revolution, enjoy.**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

**  
It's amazing how you Can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word You can light up the dark  
**

She had touched my life in so many ways, even without saying anything.

When I was twelve, my family started their business involving ghosts, and that's when I met her. Who? You ask, Lydia. My angel, sent from above to light my way down the dark path of my existence.

**Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
**

She never really said too much, well, as long as I had known her.

But, in those times of silence, I had found what I had search for, for so long…

The love of my life. Yes, I know, she is a ghost, but a ghost that I will have by my side always.

**  
The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand Says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best When you say nothing at all  
**

Then came the day I inherited my family's massive wealth, as well as the mind control scepter. With it, I could control any ghost. Even though Lydia is a ghost and she knew that I could bend her mind to my will, and make her do anything I want her to do, she trusted me enough that I wouldn't use it on her. She smiled that smile that always sent chills up and down my spine, and spoke to me (for the first time in my memory), and said, "Don't worry Frederick, I trust you, you're my best friend."

**  
All day long I can hear People talking out loud  
But when you hold me near You drown out the crowd  
**

My brother, Samuel, would say, "Why do you hang around with that ghost? Can't you get a real girlfriend?" Later that evening, after he had said that, I could see a sad, faraway look in my angel's eyes. I took her into my arms and said to her that everything would be all right, that I did not care at all what anyone thinks about us. My reassuring tone must have calmed her.

**Try as they may They can never defy  
What's being said Between your heart and mine  
**

I knew right then and there, that there was something more to this than

"Just friends". I mean they way she looked at me, and the way I looked at her, told me that somehow, someway, she had to feel the same way about me that I felt about her.

The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand Says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best When you say nothing at all

So, shortly before we brought the circus gothica to Amity Park, I pulled her off to the side and told her I had to say something important. I looked at her and said, "Lydia, I have something I need to get off my chest, it's not easy for me to say this, but, well, I…" I couldn't finish because she looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

**  
The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand Says you'll catch me wherever I fall**

**You say it best When you say nothing at all  
You say it best When you say nothing at all  
You say it best When you say nothing at all  
**

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"For saying what I've wanted you to say to me since we met, Frederick, I love you too." She says to me.

You probably could have dropped me with a feather. I look at her shocked, and asked, "How did you know?"

"I have telepathy, I can read the thought of those that I love, and seeing as you're the only one on this planet I love, it was easy." She says to me, smiling.

"So, that explains why you never say much." I say to her, thinking 'I hope she kisses me again.'

And she did. And just like that, right then and there, I decided that no matter how hard it would be, I would spend the rest of my days with this spectral beauty.

**  
That smile on your face The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand Lets me know that you need me  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (Nothing at all)  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (Nothing at all)  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (Nothing at all)**

Authors note: Well, I hope you liked it. I also would like to thank my good friends Acosta and Pterodactyl. This one was for you guys. Anyway, please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
